


Do You See What I See?

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: SMUT PROMPT ONE SHOTS [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean Winchester is feeling down about himself. He is getting older and hating the way that he looks. When all he wants to do is hate himself for a while, his best friend Cas has different plans. Castiel plans to show Dean just what he sees when he looks at him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SMUT PROMPT ONE SHOTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664176
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Do You See What I See?

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT PROMPT: PRAISE

Dean looked himself over in the mirror for what had to be the tenth time today. He had spent the day in his room trying to recover from a rather traumatizing night out he had just had. While at a local bar, one he had frequented many times over the years, he had struck out with multiple women and even a couple of men. He used to be able to walk into a bar and within minutes find someone to take home if that was his reason for being there. But this time, no one seemed interested in him. A couple of women even laughed him off, one going as far as calling him an old man. He was thirty-five years old. He was not old. 

But now that he was standing in front of the mirror, he could see it. He was no longer as fit and good looking as he used to be. His face, which he had always kept clean-shaven was now always sporting some kind of five o’clock shadow and his eyes were a little tired than normal. Then there was his body. What used to be muscular was now hidden behind a layer of flab. His brother had always told him that all of those burgers and the ungodly amount of beer he drinks was going to catch up with him, but he never took him all that seriously. Now, he was really wishing that maybe he had hit the gym more or ordered a salad or two here and there. 

“No wonder you aren’t married,” Dean muttered to himself as he pulled on his shirt so he didn’t have to look at himself any longer. 

Deciding that he was just going to lock himself away completely for the rest of the weekend, Dean made his way down to his living room to go through his movies. Maybe a movie marathon and a weekend spent on his couch would help him realize just what a loser he actually was. Man, had he really let himself go.

As Dean was sinking into the couch, his cell phone began to ring across the room. He grumbled to himself about how fantastic that was, as it forced him to get back up so that he could retrieve it. Once he had it in his hand, he smiled. It was Castiel.

“Hey man,” Dean said happily to his best friend as he answered the phone. “What is going on?”

“Just got off work,” Castiel informed him. “Was thinking I could come chill or something.”

“Don’t want to go home to Meg?” Dean asked with a laugh. Castiel and Meg had been dating for six months but Castiel hated her. He had broken up with her six times but she still won’t leave and refuses to accept that he means it. Instead of involving the police like Dean had suggested, Castiel just comes over and spends all of his time with Dean instead. 

“Haha,” Castiel fake laughed into the phone. “Can I come over or not?”

“Cause you are asking all of a sudden?” 

“I was trying to be nice,” Castiel spoke with a monotone voice. 

“Well don’t,” Dean directed. “I don’t like it.”

“Fine,” Castiel laughed for real this time. “I am currently coming over and you better have beer and hopefully a pizza on the way.”

“Many steps ahead of you, man,” Dean informed him. “See you when you get here.”

When Dean hung up the phone he quickly called and ordered a pizza. He was initially going to get the bag of chips above his fridge but since Castiel wanted pizza, he was getting pizza. 

The night went on decently after that. Castiel arrived, bringing more beer and the pizza showed up shortly after. They ate and drank while watching re-runs of parks and recreation. It was always Dean’s favorite show to watch with Castiel since he worked for the parks department. Castiel, admitted at one point, that he too found the show to be funny, even though it was not accurate to his job. 

“Okay,” Castiel broke the silence between them. “I have to ask.”

“Have to ask what?” Dean inquired. 

“Something has been wrong with you all night,” Castiel answered. “You aren’t nearly as talkative and I don’t think you have smiled nearly as much as you usually do. So, what is going on?”

“Nothing,” Dean lied out his answer quickly.

“Yeah,” Castiel shook his head. “You know you can’t lie to me. So, you may as well tell me what is bothering you.”

“Last night kind of sucked,” Dean admitted. He wasn’t even going to deny that Castiel knew him and wouldn’t give up until he told him what was going on. The bandaid effect was always the best with them. Just rip it off and get it over with. “I went to the bar and tried to get laid.”

“So, you are in a bad mood because you didn’t get any?”

“No.” Dean wasn’t that bad. “I am in a bad mood because I was basically told by multiple men and women last night that I am old and out of shape and not worth going home with. Then I spent hours in front of my mirror today and realized that they were right. It was kind of a large pill to swallow, you know?” 

“It is also not true,” Castiel told him. 

“Thanks, man,” Dean tried to let him off the hook. Castiel did not need to fix the problem. “You don’t have to lie to me.” 

“Upstairs,” Castiel demanded instantly, bringing himself to his feet. 

“What?” Dean asked, both shocked and confused by Castiel’s sudden change in behavior. “Why?”

“Now,” Castiel demanded again, pointing his finger up the stairs.

Dean swallowed but brought himself to his feet and made his way up the stairs, Castiel right behind him. He stopped when he got to the top, not quite sure what his plan was. Once Castiel reached the top of the stairs, he pointed toward Dean’s bedroom. Dean hesitated for a moment but walked into his room and waited for Castiel to join him.

“What exactly are we doing?” Dean asked nervously. 

“Stand in front of the mirror,” Castiel continued with his demands. 

“No.” 

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel raised his voice just slightly. “Stand in front of that mirror or I will go home and I will tell Meg I was wrong and want to be with her.”

“But you hate her,” Dean protested. 

“Then I guess you better stand in front of that mirror.” 

Dean thought it over for a second and then stepped in front of the mirror. Once he took all of himself in, he grimaced slightly. He used to enjoy seeing himself in the mirror but now it was just a reminder of how badly he had let himself go. Why would Castiel want to remind him of all of this?

“What do you see?” Castiel asked, stepping behind Dean.

“An old man who weighs too much and really needs to hit the gym,” Dean answered, slightly joking. 

“Wrong,” Castiel responded. “Try again.”

“I don’t see anything, Cas,” Dean almost whined out his words. 

“Fine,” Castiel huffed a response. “Do you want to know what I see?”

“Uh,” Dean thought about his answer for a moment. “Why not?”

“I see a tall, strong man,” Castiel began. “A man who works hard and has the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.”

Dean couldn’t help but blush at Castiel’s words. 

“I see strong cheekbones,” he continued. “A mouth that houses a smile that lights up the entire room when the man possessing it decides to grace us with its presence.”

Dean tried not to smile but a small one broke free. 

“Just like that.”

“Why are you doing this?” Dean questioned.

“I want you to see you how I see you,” Castiel answered. 

There was a moment of silence while they both looked Dean over in the mirror. It was uncomfortable at first but soon, it becomes something a little more intense. Castiel was not simply looking him over, he was taking him in, devouring him with his eyes. Dean could feel his cheeks grow flush from the attention.

“Now take off your shirt,” Castiel instructed.

“I am not doing that,” Dean refused.

“Either you take your shirt off or I take it off for you,” Castiel nearly growled. This sent a chill down Dean’s spin and made his stomach knot up with something resembling anticipation. What was happening?

Without thinking too much into it, Dean removed his shirt. He didn’t take his eyes off of the mirror, afraid of what would happen if he did. 

“Now what do you see?” 

“I see,” Dean began to answer but stopped in order to really look at himself in the mirror. “I see a man in desperate need of a tan and too much flab around his stomach.”

“Wrong again,” came Castiel’s retort. 

Dean was about to argue but stopped when Castiel stepped up behind him, his fully clothed chest pressing into Dean’s back. He slowly wrapped his hand around the front of Dean’s body and set his hand on Dean’s chest. Dean sucked in a breath at the contact. 

“I see a smooth chest,” Castiel began to speak again as he ran his fingers slowly over Dean’s chest. “One that is groomed to look that way but would also look amazing if you let it grow out into something more. And I see a well-fed man, who isn’t fat but has just enough excess body weight to grab on to if need be.” 

Castiel made his way with his hand down to his stomach and then to his sides, grabbing hold of Dean’s hips tightly between his fingers. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Castiel instructed. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed out heavily, unable to control himself. “I can’t.”

“But you will,” Castiel leaned in and whispered the words into Dean’s ear.

Dean nodded and Castiel stepped back, giving Dean room to remove his clothes. First, he took off his jeans, tossing them to where his shirt was laying. He hesitated when he got to his boxers, stopping to look at Castiel who was eyeing him intently. 

“Am I going to have to do it for you?” Castiel asked.

“May … may … maybe,” Dean stuttered. 

Castiel made his way back over to Dean, grabbing his arms and turning them to where Dean’s legs were pushed up against the side of his bed. Castiel looked into his eyes for a brief moment, searching for what Dean assumed was approval. Once Dean caught on, he nodded his head slightly. He was not going to stop him. 

Finally breaking eye contact, Castiel kneeled down in front of Dean. He placed his hands on Dean’s calves, pushing his fingers into the muscle. Dean let out the breath he had been holding in at how good it felt. 

“I see calves that are strong from long hours of standing on your feet,” Castiel kept praising Dean. “Legs that I wouldn’t be able to escape if they were wrapped around my body and holding me into you.” 

“Oh god,” Dean whimpered. Was this actually happening?

“You wouldn’t want me to escape would you?” Castiel asked as he moved his fingers up Dean’s legs and around to the back of his thighs. 

“Never,” Dean answered, nearly out of breath. 

“Good.” 

Castiel continued moving his hands up, over Dean’s ass until they reached his lower back. He then slipped his fingers into the back of Dean’s boxers and slowly pulled them down, passed his knees and to his ankles. Dean stepped out of them before Castiel grabbed them and tossed them in the direction of the rest of his clothes. 

Then Castiel stood back up, placed his hand on Dean’s chest and pushed. He didn’t push hard but Dean understood what he wanted. So, Dean allowed himself to fall back against the bed, completely naked and hard as fuck, in front of his fully clothed best friend. 

“You are so beautiful,” Castiel whispered. 

“Cas,” Dean said quietly as he looked away.

“Look at me,” Castiel demanded but his voice was not as forceful as it had been before, but more ragged. “Please.”

Dean looked back up at Castiel and watched as Castiel climbed onto the bed, fitting himself between Dean’s legs. He had a nervous smile on his face. Dean knew that this was probably not the easiest thing to do. They had been best friends for nearly twenty years and never once had anything sexual ever taken place between them. Still, with as strange as this started out and without them ever discussing it, this felt right. Castiel felt right in every way possible. 

“Every inch of your body is perfect,” Castiel said again. 

Castiel moved back down the bed and kissed the top of Dean’s foot, before moving to the other. Inch by inch, Castiel kissed his way up to Dean’s body, trying not to leave a single spot without attention. With each kiss, Castiel would whisper beautiful, or perfect. Dean would argue but the sincerity in Castiel’s voice was hard to fight. 

Castiel continued up, stopping at his thighs and quickly moving up to Dean’s stomach. This left Dean feeling both insanely turned on but also completely frustrated. His cock was harder than it had ever been and it was the only part of Dean’s body that was not getting any attention. It was on the verge of pain at this point but Dean was not going to force anything on Castiel. 

“You want to know what my favorite part of you is?” Castiel asked as he kissed around Dean’s neck, lightly biting every so often.

“What is that?” Dean was finally able to ask in return. 

“This,” Castiel answer, reaching down and taking Dean’s cock into his hand. 

If Dean was a teenager, he would definitely have gone off at this point. But he had enough strength to will himself to remain calm. It was not going to last long but it was strong enough to last him for a few minutes at least. He was not ready for this to be over, for Castiel to stop touching him. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned out. 

“You like that?” Castiel asked with another growl into his ear.

“Yes,” Dean answered with a nod.

“Do you think you are worth this?” Castiel asked, but this time it wasn’t a simple answer. 

“Cas,” Dean said again. 

“Answer me,” Castiel’s grip tightened, not enough to hurt but just enough to get Dean’s full attention. “Are you worth what I am about to do to you?”

“Yes,” Dean answered. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I am worth it,” Dean answered. 

“Yes,” Castiel smiled. “You are.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck once more before kissing his way back down Dean’s body. But this time, he didn’t skip the good part. He kissed and licked at the skin around Dean’s lower stomach before making his way down and kissing along the length of Dean’s cock. 

“Cas,” Dean breathed out again as he reached down and gripped Cas’ hair into his hands. 

“Promise me you will never say negative things about yourself again,” Castiel instructed as he pulled away, causing Dean to let out a small whine.

“I can’t,” Dean stated.

“Promise me,” Castiel said again, this time with so much intensity behind his voice.

“I promise,” Dean couldn’t help but respond. “I promise I will never say another negative thing, on purpose, about myself.” 

Dean cried out as Castiel dropped back down and took his cock into his mouth, swallowing him down. He’d had many blowjobs in his life but Castiel’s mouth wrapped around him was another experience entirely. It was like he fit perfectly. And the way Castiel sucked and licked and took all of him nearly pushed Dean over the edge. He was holding on by a string, being held back by Castiel. 

Once he was able to gain a little bit of control, he began to slowly thrust his hips up to meet Castiel’s mouth, his hand still gripped firmly in his best friend’s hair. He would let up by the sounds that Castiel was making were proof enough that Castiel was loving this just as much as Dean was. 

“Oh, god,” Dean called out, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic. “I am not going to last much longer.” 

Castiel hummed a moan around Dean’s cock at his words but did not pull of, instead, he increased his speed, his hand reaching up and grabbing Dean’s balls between his fingers and squeezing lightly.

“Fuck,” Dean cried out, that ball that had been building in his stomach finally having enough and erupting.

Castiel did not pull away when he came. He continued to suck Dean through his orgasm. It was not until Dean unwillingly began to pull away from him that Castiel pulled back with a sound that was truly pornographic.

“Perfect,” Castiel whispered as he leaned back down and kissed the tip of Dean’s cock. He then sat himself up and crawled the rest of the way up the bed, lying beside Dean.

Dean reached out and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him in until Castiel’s head was laid against his shoulder. 

“That was,” Dean began, trying to find the words to describe what had just happened, “unexpectedly perfect.”

“Just like you,” Castiel said with a small smile. “Except the unexpectedly part. I always knew you were perfect.”


End file.
